


Grown Ass Man

by likelike_love



Series: And Then [6]
Category: In Plain Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelike_love/pseuds/likelike_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x06 High Priced Spread</p><p>A tiny, silly little something for High Priced Spread. I figured Mary might give Marshall a little guff for his car canoodling with Dana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown Ass Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 6 in my And Then series. It was posted as a part of the 2rd Annual 12 Days of Christmas (In July) on mary_marshall.livejournal.com
> 
> [Originally posted](http://mary-marshall.livejournal.com/698814.html) on mary_marshall.livejournal.com on July 25, 2012.

"Seriously?" Mary lifted the top bun of Marshall's hamburger to drag her french fry across the condiments.

"What?" Marshall replied, swatting her hand away.

She glared at him. "You're a grown ass man. In spite of your choice in PJs."

"True," he replied, setting the burger back to rights before taking a bite.

"You're a grown ass man."

"Yes." He frowned at the river of ketchup trailing down the back of his hand.

"A _grown ass_ man." She sounded incredulous.

"Mare-"

"Shouldn't you have outgrown a penchant for bumping uglies in the back seat?"

His head flew up. "'Bumping uglies?'"

"Do the boys on the badminton team call it something different?" she teased.

"Touché."

She persisted. "Seriously. You're a grown ass man."

"So we've established. Come on, Mare. Don't you ever let passion get the best of you? Haven't you ever been spontaneous? Had an impromptu encounter?"

"Uh, _yeah_. Plenty," she scoffed. "But backseat booty? Only appropriate at an age when your tassel's still dangling from the rearview mirror."

He quirked an eyebrow. "And what are your tassels hanging from _now_ , Mare?"

She punched him in the shoulder before walking toward the soda fountain for a refill.

He called out to her retreating form, "C'mon, Mare. You can show me. I'm a grown ass man!"


End file.
